Following in the Footsteps: (Revised)
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: After Chris is born, the sisters are contacted by an elder, urging that Chris must be pulled from the future in order to guide one Bella Swan, half witch and white lighter. As Bella comes to terms with who she is, she must face not only evil, but a vampire that would do whatever it takes to get her back, falling in love with her white lighter, and fulfilling the great prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As many of you know, this is the rewrite of Following in the Footsteps. The summary is still the same just the events are different.**

 **This picks up in the episode _It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, World: Part 2_**

 **Premonitions** **will be labeled and in italics.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Destiny**

 _Premonition_

 _"Chris..please." A woman with long black hair and heart shaped face pulled on Chris's sleeve._

 _"I'm sorry Bella." Chris looked away breathing hard, blinking away the tears in his eyes._

 _"Don't leave me like he did." She whispered, turning him around to face her._

 _"How can this work?" He ran a hand through his hair while looking down at her._

 _"Piper and Leo did it." Bella explained, flailing her arms about._

 _"Not without repercussions." He whispered shaking his head._

 _"Chris please...I love you. I know that in my heart that I love you more than anything in this word."_

 _"Bella.." Chris caressed Bella's cheek as she closed her eyes._

 ** _Present time_**

 **Phoebe POV**

"Phoebe what is it?" I looked over at Paige who was holding baby Chris. "I don't know. I saw Chris in the future with a woman." Piper who was still in the hospital bed cocked her head to the side. "Is she trying to kill him?" I shook my head sitting in the chair. "No, they're in love. I think she's his charge. In my vision, this..Bella person told Chris that you two made a relationship work."

"Well there's a reason you've had this vision but why?" I shrugged while Piper took a hold of Chris and smiled down at him. "Already getting into messes aren't we?" I smiled and Leo sat watching. I walked over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder. "You did good Leo." He smiled up at me and patted my hand. "I know." He smiled.

* * *

Opening the door for Piper, she sat Chris down in the living room. I walked into the sun room to see an elder standing in the middle of the room. "Ah, there you are young Phoebe, the witch I was hoping to see. Where's Leo?" I shook my head, raising my hand and shaking my finger. "No, no, no. This is so not the time. Piper and Leo just made it home with baby Chris and I want a damn break." I sat heavily in the chair as everyone filled into the room. "Well Phoebe this is about your vision." I cocked my head to the side. "How do you know about my vision?" The elder laughed and sat on the couch. "I'm the one that sent it to you of course. Bella Swan is the girl in your vision. She is a half witch, half white lighter and she needs help." Paige raised a brow and glared. "Well, why can't another white lighter take care of it?" Leo stood suddenly standing in front of us with that 'ah ha' expression on his face. God I hated when he did that, because that means there was something else for us to do.

"Wait Swan? As in 'The Swan'?" The elder nodded. "I thought the first Swan already had its generational time and will not move on until..Chris's...time. It skipped a generation didn't it? 'The Swan' is ready for her powers now?" The elder nodded again, looking at us all. "You see, you are the Charmed One's. Three of you. 'The Swan' is one woman who brings peace to the magical community. She is just as powerful with you three combined. When Chris was with his lover, Bianca, he met Bella Swan then. She was born 18 years early than planned. Her Swan family was cursed by a family of demons and having 'The Swan' born early was a way of ridding the good in the magical realm. Chris came to you to save his future, but when he died.." He was cut off by Piper's exclamation, "Died?! What are you talking about?" The elder's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Calm Piper. He's fine in the future, back in his own time. I meant before he physically made it back to his own world." Piper looked to Leo. "Before Chris was born, his older self was shot when the SWAT team came through, I was late getting here and I was unable to heal him." Leo looked down, his fist clenching.

"As I was saying, when he died, he's thrust back into his own time without the wold being as it should as Bella is 18 years away of fixing everything. There is a prophecy you see. You all play a large part in this girl's life. Piper and Leo, you are like the parents she never had, and Piper you're someone that takes care of her. Paige and Phoebe, you two are like the sisters she never had. You bore the child that complete's 'The Swan'. Bella is a kind-hearted girl with a big heart, but for the right reasons, she is susceptible to the influence of evil. While you are great role models, she needs a balance. While you provide that balance of not only good and free will, Chris hold the light at the end of the tunnel. My fellow brethren are against bringing young Chris back and Bella meeting Chris before the 18 year mark as they fear she is not ready and that time should still proceed, but I fear for both good and evil that the world will turn to chaos. She needs guidance. I am on your side here. If you all are willing to take on a young witch, I will help you. If not, I will proceed back to heaven and let this go. The choice is yours."

I took a deep breath while we all sat in silence. "Piper?" I looked to her for assistance. "Why me?" I snorted and Paige looked at Piper. "Well this is your son and his supposed soul mate?" She asked, looking to the elder. "Well yes." "I say we do it, if not for the future, but for my nephew to be happy. Wait, my vision, Bella tells Chris to not leave her like 'he' did. What does she mean?" "She has to share her story." I hummed and nodded. "So are we doing this?" I asked looking at my sisters. They nodded and the elder smiled. "Now, for the sake of us all, you cannot interfere in their emotional lives. While Chris may not be so inclined to date, Bella is female and you must let her know that falling for your white lighter is forbidden. This has to be as if this is normal. You must not interfere in her lovers." "She sounds like you already Phoebe." Piper smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Ok, so no interfering. Got it. Anything else?" Paige asked. "No. If my calculations are correct, Leo you should be hearing her call for help and Phoebe, Paige, and I will get Chris back here." "Wait, what about me?" Piper asked. The elder turned to her like she was crazy. "Well you go relax and take care of your kids. I'm not heartless Piper." He chuckled. "Huh...right." She made a move to kiss Leo, and he looked up as if listening.

"Just what kind of danger is she in? She's screaming." He winced and orbed out. We all looked to the elder. "She's going to be okay right?" I asked. I could sense his worry as he nodded. "If Leo gets there in time yes."

* * *

 **AN: Alright Chapter 1 is done and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 of "It's a Winchester Thing" will be up tomorrow as well as Chapter 5 of "The Lakefield Estate." I might be posting a new story, but it depends. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Chapter 5 of The Lakefield Estate is currently on hold until I figure out what direction I want it to go in. Chapter 4 of Saved by a God will be up next week.**

 **Chapter 2: Just say Yes**

 **Leo POV**

I orbed in front of what looked like a scene from a horror movie. A girl maybe nineteen or twenty was laying on the ground covered in blood. I got to my knees and raised my hands ready to heal her. Her hand reached out to grab mine, and I looked down into dying brown eyes.

"Leave me. She's coming back." She rasped. I moved her hand away. "Who?" I leaned forward as she was whispering something. "Vampire." Hearing a twig snap, I looked to see a woman with red flaming hair, red eyes, and skin pale as snow. "NO! That is my human! Mine to kill!" She rushed forward at lightning speed and I grabbed a hold of the girl, orbing us to the manor.

The woman's screams followed me. Once in the sun room, I threw off my jacket, looking for other damages that I couldn't repair. "Dad? What's-who's that?" I looked up at Chris with a smile and then back at the girl. "Your charge…I-" I looked up, listening to the elders call for me.

 _Leo, we must speak with you at once. Do not heal her._

I shook my head and nodded towards Chris. "Heal her. I'll be back."

I knew he would listen as I orbed up into the clouds. Hushed whispers were around me as I walked forward. Before they could speak, I interrupted them. "She could die because of this." They knew that she was an innocent and doing this puts her in danger. "As she should Leo. That girl is not meant for this time." I shook my head. "No, Phoebe had a premonition of her so that makes her an innocent and she's an asset to the future. Chris's future." I reasoned. "You will fail Leo. She is not ready for this life." I scoffed and took a deep breath. "Look…you said the same about Piper and I and look where we are. This is my son's future we're talking about. The Charmed Ones are alive, the next generation is in motion, and The Swan just happens to be apart of it. What's so bad about this?" I asked.

"If you put that much trust into them and that traitorous elder, so be it. Do not come to us if you fail Leo." I turned away from them shaking my head. "If they are going to have a love as strong as Piper and me, it will not fail. I may be stepping out of line here, but don't ever ask me to ruin my son's future. If she's apart of it, that means her too."

I orbed back to the manor next to Chris to see he was still healing the girl..Bella. "Leo? Is everything alright?" I nodded staring at Chris and Bella before facing Piper. "Yeah, everything is fine. We'll talk later. I think she's being hunted."

"Do we need to check the book?" I shook my head. "I don't think you'll find anything there. Chris, let me help." I squatted down and lifted my hands healing her from her face to her heart. The blood started to slowly disappear, and I looked her over. She opened her eyes and then blinked staring at all of us. She then looked down at her body and sat up quickly. "Take it easy." I soothed. "You're the man in the clearing. I was-but how?" I gave her a small smile. "Okay, lets start with introductions first before we move on to the good stuff. I'm Piper." Piper stuck out her hand and Bella reached out with hers. "Bella."

 **Bella POV**

"I'm sorry. I'm a what?" I stood in front of everyone pacing the small room. "Half-witch, half-white-lighter." I nodded slowly and stood still. "I got that. Chris, your son, even though his baby self is upstairs, is my white-lighter so that I can save the future from demons, warlocks…just plain evil right? Oh, also the fact that my family was cursed so I've been born a decade early?" They all nodded, and I sat down across from them. "If..and this is a big if, I decide to fulfill this destiny of mine, what does that entail? What happens?" Phoebe stood in front of me and took my hand. "You'll be protecting innocent people and helping people twenty years from now. That's what we are here for. We wont force you, but there is a lot of good you can do with what you are capable of." I looked at our joined hands and nodded.

"Okay. One thing though, I need to go home and speak with my dad. How do I do that blue..what is it?" I looked to Leo as he stood. "Orbing. You're able to do it and heal people. You just need to think of a place and feel yourself there." I nodded and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I thought about my room, and Charlie. Would Victoria still be there? I peeked an eye open to see if it worked, just to see everyone else in the room. I closed my eye and tried again. I jumped a little, hoping to give myself a kick start. "Uh, Bella? What are you doing?" Paige snickered. "I don't know." I admitted and opened my eyes. "Let me help you." I looked to Chris and he came and stood behind me. My heart started hammering in my chest. "Do you trust me?" He asked. His green eyes bored into mine and I nodded silently. "Good. Now, close your eyes and clear yor mind of everything. Think of no one but your father. Don't think about us in this room or anything around you. Feel. Take a deep breath. Believe in yourself." I nodded and did as told.

I felt a slight push on my mind and felt myself floating. Once I felt like my feet were grounded, I opened my eyes to see my father sitting in his chair staring at me wide-eyed. "Bells." He stated looking me over. "Dad." I whispered as we stared at each other for a while. "So, you can orb." I cocked my head to the side. "How-you knew?" He nodded and stood. "I've always known that you would find out some day Bella, but I never thought it would come to this." He stood and walked towards me.

Something felt off about him. "Dad? Are you alright?" He smiled at me and his voice got deeper. "I'm fine, but you won't." His eyes suddenly turned black and a fireball appeared in his hand. I moved out of the way as he threw it towards me. The fireball grazed my shoulder as I ran up the stairs. I tried thinking of the manor and hoped that I could orb back, but it was difficult. I ran into my room locking the door. "Dad! What's wrong with you?!" I yelled, pushing my dresser in front of the door. I stopped breathing, listening to what Charlie was saying on the other side. "Sweet, sweet Bella. I killed your father years ago! Nothing ties me to him, except his meat suit I guess, but you know? He begged me not to hurt you, and he begged even with his last breath. I kept my promise, only until you grew into your powers, which he thought would never happen, but look! Miracles do happen. Come on out Bella! This will be over very shortly!" He kicked at my door eliciting a shriek from me. I ran to the corner of my room and sat down and closed my eyes thinking of a way to get back.

 **Chris POV**

"Wait, the elders don't want her here? When have they ever done that?" The elders stayed playing games and to risk lives was insane. I can't believe I'm back here again. I actually have a charge. Damn. I wonder if this is how dad felt when he met mom. I shook my head. "No, and it's not making any sense. I had a vision of her for a reason. She's meant to be here." I reached to my chest as I got this weird feeling, like something was wrong. I started rubbing over the area softly as I tried thinking about what to be wrong. "Chris? You okay?" I shook my head. For some reason, all I could think about was Bella.

"Dad, when any of your charges are hurt or in danger, do you feel it?" He nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. Depends. Is something wrong?" I nodded, bending over slightly as I felt a sting of terror and hopelessness come over me. "Something's wrong with Bella." I groaned. "Go to her, I'm coming with." Once he had a hold of me, I felt for Bella's presence, ending up in a bedroom.

The pain went away slightly, and we looked around to see Bella in a corner. She looked up and sprang to her feet. "I..it's... He's..I don't know what he is.." She sniffled and jumped as a bang sounded through the room. The dresser was moved away, and her door was busted open by a demon. A fireball was thrown towards Bella, and I pulled her away as Dad grabbed my shoulder. We ended up back at the manor, and I looked down at Bella, who seemed to be in shock. "Hey. Snap out of it." I snapped my fingers and she looked up at me. "What was that?" She asked. "A demon. You're hurt." I pulled her shirt from her shoulder, seeing as he got her pretty good.

I laid my hand over her shoulder, healing it. "Thanks. I tried coming back, but I wasn't focused." I nodded, understanding. "It's okay. I felt something was wrong." She gazed up at me and her brow furrowed. "You can do that?" I shrugged, looking away. "Sometimes, but usually, if a charge is in need, they need to just call out for their white-lighter. Being with the Charmed Ones, you've got two. Leo counts, kind of, but you would call for me if you needed anything. What happened at home?" She looked away and gulped, sitting down on the couch. "He killed my father. He has been waiting for this to happen, so he could kill me."

Everyone filed into the room and Paige was holding the book. "Then, we need to vanquish him." "Vanquish?" I nodded to Bella, not really keen on telling her what vanquish meant. "Kill." I answered. "Oh." She whispered. "Hun? Come with us over here. This will be hard, but the pain will pass." Piage held her hand out and went to the sister's side. They opened the book, and started to read:

 **(This is the Belthazar Summoning spell, I just took out a few things)**

 ** _Magic Forces, black and white,_**

 ** _Reaching out through space and light._**

 ** _Be he far or be he near, bring us the demon that this witch fears._**

The demon appeared, his eyes full of hate ** _._** "Hey." Piper froze him, and Bella looked on in wonder.

"Bella read this." She took a deep breath, looking at the book and said the words:

 **(This is the Demon of Hatred Spell~ changed a few words)**

 ** _"Demon of hatred,_**

 ** _be gone from this place,_**

 ** _remove your evil presence from time and space."_**

The demon unfroze, catching on fire. "I'm not the only one Bella!" He screamed out in pain and I squinted my eyes as the room got bright. All that was left was dust particles. "Well….you packed a punch in that one Bella." She smiled and then frowned. "How about tomorrow, we go back to Forks and see if we can find anything about your family line." I offered. She nodded and gave me a smile. My heart almost skipped a beat. I can't think like this.

"Let's go et you set up in a room." I watched as Bella was led upstairs, leaving me with my dad and an elder. "What?" I asked as they were staring at me. "I know that look." I scoffed. "What look?" I asked. Dad looked towards the stairs. "That's the same look I had when I met your mom." "Ew." I muttered.

 **AN: Until next time. Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome back! I hope a few of you are still following this story. I've been off the radar for a while...but I'm back on the scene... Coming up soon, I will have chapters for: Wolf Pack Series, Guiding the Winchester's, and maybe The Day after Tomorrow! Give me a week or two. Thanks for all your love :)**

 **you can read the previous chapters if you don't remember. Bella now knows she is a witch and that Charlie was not who she thought he was. Chris is already feeling a certain way, and Bella is just trying to wrap her head around this new world. (Bye now).**

Chapter 3- Something New to Get Used To

Bella turned, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep...this new world was suffocating her. It was...so intense. Nothing like Edward...The Cullens... she wasn't the same anymore. All that time with..her _father_ was a lie, Edward was a lie..everything she ever loved was a lie. What if she cared for these new people? What if she started to love this lovely looking family? What if she became close to them?

A bright blue light shined within the room making her wince. She cut on the lamp to see a small blonde haired boy. This must be Pipers and Leo's oldest...Wyatt. Bella blinked and cocked her head to the side. Wyatt did the same smiling. "Hi." He giggled. Bella smiled. "You're sad." He stated simply and Bella snorted. "Eh.." she shrugged. Wyatt walked towards her and touched her hand.

Bella felt that flying feeling once again and found herself outside. Well on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was bright with glowing lights and Bella gasped, amazed and scared all at once. Bella looked over at Wyatt to see him smiling. "Happy." He answered before..orbing as Leo called it. Bella looked down at the cars below finding some serenity of being alone. It was a beautiful experience but Bella wasn't a fan of heights.

After her cliff dive...heights weren't really on her to do list. "Shit." She muttered. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She had to try this on her own. She didn't want to bother Chris even though she was fairly new at the whole whitelighter thing. Bella was a do it herself type of girl. She envisioned the mannor, the room she was in, or as much detail as she could remember. Bella could feel that feeling again, it felt like..flying and spinning all at once.

As she started to orb out, an unseen force, pushed her body back towards the bridge. She fell on her butt with a grunt. A man dressed in all gold stood before her. He looked old but wise. He looked angry too. "Isabella Swan..." Bella stood slowly nodding. He hummed looking her over. "If only this was 20 years later... I'm sorry to do this but we can't have you here. The magical community has no room for another powerful witch..." Bella narrowed her eyes. She took a step back realizing that she had limited room.

Blue lights caught her attention as Piper, Leo, and Chris appeared. At that moment...who she assumed was an elder, pushed her off the building. "I swear Wyatt is in so much trouble for bringing her..oh my god!" Piper's yell followed Bella down as she gasped in shock. Her eyes closed as the wind rushed around her. Chris orbed, the light following her down. Piper raised her hands ready to either freeze the elder or blow him to bits.

She froze him and just stared at him blinking. She looked to Leo confused. "Why did an elder try to kill a witch..? A new one at that.." She asked. Leo shrugged, looking over the edge. He moved to the side as Chris appeared with a shrieking Bella. She stopped seeing Piper and Leo. She stared at the elder for a few moments before untangling herself from Chris. He watched her warily as she orbed away. "Looks like she finally got the orbing thing down.." Leo answered, shaking his head. "Okay, what the hell is going on? An elder just literally pushed my charge off the Golden Gate Bridge." Chris stated.

"I don't know. They're...being secretive. We'll get to the bottom of it. We all need to get back to the house..ask him some questions and check on Bella." Leo answered. He took Piper by the hand and grabbed the elder with the other. They disappeared and Chris shook his head, looking around. He too orbed back to the manor, in search of his charge.

Back home, the elder was surrounded by crystals that neither good nor evil could escape. Chis stood against the wall, his eyes on the elder and then on Bella from time to time. He and Leo were interrogating the elder as Piper spoke to Bella. "She holds so much power that she..nor the Charmed Ones will be able to handle.." Chris scoffed. "Well the prophecy states that for her to stay under control of her powers once she's grown into _all_ of them..she'd need her other half..her soul mate or something like that. We just have to find him." He stated.

"You're so clueless." The elder snorted. Chris narrowed his eyes. "No, we're the only ones that want to help this girl. She finds out she's a witch, her father isn't really her father, all in one day. What do you expect? Even the Charmed One's had to learn." The elder shook his head. "But even they were swayed to the ways of evil. One of them was the all powerful sources wife! Not to mention carrying his spawn at the time." Paige and Phoebe walked into the sun room glaring. "No need to bring up the past buddy. She needs guidance. You tried to kill her...why?" Phoebe asked.

The elder huffed, saying nothing. Chris sighed in frustration, going to check on Piper and Bella. "I don't know...I still don't understand what it is I'm meant to do. I wish I had answers." Bella sighed, running her hand through her long hair.

Piper laid a hand on Bella's knee. "You'll get them. In the meantime why don't you go get some rest. In a few hours Chris will help you find what you're looking for. Does your mother know where you are?" Piper asked. Bella shook her head. "No..we don't talk much. I should probably tell her what's going on..but what if she's like...the thing that looked like my father?" She asked looking to Piper and then Chris. "A warlock. We'll cross that when we get to it. You're in safe hands Bella." Piper answered, motioning for her to go upstairs.

Bella nodded and smiled a little before heading upstairs. As she disappeared, Piper sighed looking to Chris. "This is going to be hard." She patted his arm smiling. "It's good to know you're still okay." She smiled. Chris smiled softly, pulling his mother close. "I'm okay mom."

 **TS**

Chris waited patiently as Bella came down the stairs. She looked much better than hours before. Well rested. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was dressed in her usual jeans, t-shirt, and converses. Paige handed her three red vials smiling. "These are vanquishing potions. Throw it..poof. If it isn't your mother of course.." Bella nodded smiling. "Thank you." She nodded making her way besides Chris. He smiled down at her. "Alright..you're taking me. You've got the orbing down on your own. Let's try a passenger shall we?" He asked.

He held out his hand and Bella took it hesitantly before closing her eyes. The sisters and Leo watched as they disappeared. "Aren't they just so cute?" Phoebe asked smiling. "She's already attracted to him." She shook her head. Piper shook her head. "Remember we cant interfere." She warned. Phoebe nodded. "I know..I wish though. That girl looks like she's been through hell and back. Leo..what did you say was chasing her?" Leo shrugged. "I don't know..she was incredibly fast, paler than Bella..sharp teeth...I would say vampire but different from the ones we know of." He guessed.

"We'll just have to ask Bella. How is it we didn't ask her these questions already?" Paige asked as she walked towards the kitchen. Phoebe and Piper followed and Leo did the same. "Well it's been a lot going on." Piper summed up. "Maybe phoebe and I should head to her home? See if we can find anything." Paige suggested shrugging. "I doubt there'd be anything to find. Let's just wait until she comes to us." Leo stated lost in thought. "It's just..weird you know? Chris is here..helping who he doesn't even know yet, his literal soul mate and somebody who apparently becomes family to us all. What do the Elders have against her?" He asked himself.

"Fear." Phoebe answered looking out into space. "I mean mix her up with all that she'll be able to do with a Charmed One's kid and I mean...power central there. Literally..Chris is her source of power. Like it says, she's lost without him." Paige nodded in agreement. "Let's say they're like one person...without Chris...Bella is or can become hell literally. But what happens to Chris without Bella?"

 **PB (Page Break)**

Bella let go of Chris's hand as they landed in her bedroom in Phoenix. She looked around slowly taking in a deep breath. Chris glanced around the bedroom that seemed...well not a bedroom. It was more of a storage space. "Well..." she muttered, picking up a book that caught her eye. "Preparing for motherhood." She read aloud, blinking knowing that the copy she had in her hand was brand new.

She and Chris looked towards the door as a baby wailed. Bella froze for a moment before looking to Chris. He took her by the shoulder orbing them in the back yard. "What are we doing out here?" She asked looking to him. "We're going to knock on the door. We can't just walk out of that room. Come on." Chris lead her around front leading her to the front door. He knocked quietly waiting. Bella rocked on her feet giving him a glance.

Her attention turned to the door as it opened. A much aged Renee stood holding a baby over her shoulder. The wrinkles around her eyes were happy ones as she smiled at Bella. "Oh! Bella baby! Oh my, how are you?! Charlie didn't tell me you'd be visiting!" She said excitedly. She moved out of the way for Bella and Chris to walk through.

"Yeah Dad's a little...we'll get to that..so..you have a baby.." Bella answered as Renee closed the door. Reneee bounced the child on her hip smiling gently. She looked to Bella surprised. "You sound shocked. I thought I told you? Remember...you told me you couldn't make it to the baby shower or birth." She answered a little sad. Bella crinkled her nose. "We never spoke mom. I didn't even know you were pregnant." Bella answered.

"Then who did I..oh...oh my." Renee whispered. Renee narrowed her eyes, taking a step back. "How do I know that you're not demons?" She asked. She flicked her wrist sending Chris to the side. He landed with a grunt as he crashed through the living room table. Bella ran to his side helping him up. She looked to Renee with wide eyes. "Mom..it's me." She gasped as her throat got tight. Chris groaned internally and grabbed Bella's hand orbing her to the other side of the room. Renee stopped in surprise. "You're a whitelighter." She mumbled in surprise. Chris nodded giving her a look of disdain. He hated being tossed around, it became quite frustrating.

"Yes. I'm half witch, half whitelighter. My mother fell in love with her whitelighter giving birth to my brother and then me. Chris Halliwell." He introduced reaching a hand out to shake her hand. Renee blinked. "So you're Patty's...No...you're too young. You're one of the sister's children. You look a lot like Piper or maybe Prue." Renee answered shaking his hand. Chris smiled. "Piper is my mother. Technically I'm a baby. Long story. Prue actually died years ago, saving her sisters. Bella too is half witch half whitelighter." Renne nodded looking at her daughter. "Yes Charlie was one actually. Where she gets it from. I was a friend of his charge and that's how we met. So where is Charlie? Does he know you're here?" She asked sitting on the couch, she smiled down at the baby, cooing. Bella sat next to her, giving a glance at her half sibling.

"He's dead mom. All those years with Charlie was actually a warlock. Chris's father saved me two nights ago and once I understood orbing, I orbed home and it turned out he killed dad years ago." She whispered sadly. Renne froze, looking at her daughter. "What?" She asked confused. Bella just nodded her eyes tearing up. Renee laid her head on Bella's shoulder.

Bella smiled as her hair was slightly pulled. She looked down smiling. "This is your brother Shaun." Renee introduced. Bella sucked in a breath. She stared down at him. Looking into his light brown eyes, Bella vowed that she would do whatever it took to keep her family safe. Bella kissed his hand smiling. "Shaun..Dwyer." Bella whispered. Chris watched happily, content that Bella found some slice of happiness. "Sorry to interrupt, but Um..Mrs. Dwyer? Do you have like a book? Spell book?" Chris asked. Renee cocked her head to the side. "Like the Book of Shadows? Yes. The Swans have our own book. Most spells in the Book of Shadows will be the same in our family book as they were written at the same time. The Swan's book has a part specifically for Bella, but she can not access it until her powers are fully developed. Bella..call to it." Renee encouraged.

Bella blinked at her mother in bewilderment. "How?" She asked. "Think about it. The need to know..want.." Renee guided. Bella closed her eyes. Chris leaned forward watching eagerly. A thick white book appeared in Bella's lap, on it, a black Swan. Bella ran her fingers over the old book in awe. She opened it toward a section that seemed to be thicker than the rest of the book. As she turned to it, the pages flipped on its own back toward the beginning. Bella gave a chuckle. "May I..?" She asked looking to Renee. "Sure..just check in every once in a while." Renee smiled standing. Shaun was watching with interested eyes, slightly giggling.

Bella embraced her mother and brother. "Always." Bella whispered. Pulling away, Bella stood next to Chris. She grabbed his hand and nodded. The two disappeared into blue light and Renee smiled.

 **Hmm...end. I'm getting the hang of how Bella should act as an AU character in a different world. RR. Thanks!**


End file.
